Finding Family
by arwen-evenstar2
Summary: Small song fic I thought of, to Phil Collins’ You’ll be in my heart. A young Aragorn is found by the twins after an orc attack, and becomes part of their family. *complete*


Title: Finding Family  
  
Rating: Um PG?  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of middle earth!!! I am making no money off of this either!!! oh, and the song is sung by Phil Collins and is not mine either! K, think that 'bout covers it!  
  
Summary: Small song fic I thought of, to Phil Collins' You'll be in my heart. A young Aragorn is found by the twins after an orc attack, and becomes part of their family.  
  
AN: Much like Cassia and Sio ( you guys ROCK) I believe that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" that he meant Elrond took him in as a son and he was brother to Elladan and Elrohir. Also like Cassia and Sio (gosh I'm SUCH a copy cat! Sorry you 2!) I think that Gilrian died with Arathorn. I know Tolkien didn't say that but I have no room for her in this story! *g* Man I'm mean!  
  
Well on with the story!! As always please r/r!!! This is my 1st songfic so I'm kinda nervous!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
  
I will protect you from all around you  
  
I will be here don't you cry  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elladan and Elrohir gaped at the wreckage and carnage that had once been the camp of their ranger friends. The orcs had managed to destroy almost the entire camp by the time the twins and their warriors got there.  
  
Now the twins and a few of their elven warriors were left to shift through everything in search of survivors.  
  
Suddenly, Elrohir let out a strangled cry.  
  
As Elladan rushed over to his twin he saw a sight that he would remember in his dreams for years to come: Arathorn lying face up his eyes wide open, three arrows in his chest, another in his neck, with gashes and blood everywhere, and next to him Gilrian only a few feet to his left. She was lying on her side her eyes also wide open. Elladan muttered an elvish prayer to Ilvultar for his friends' souls.  
  
Suddenly, one of the orc bodies around Arathorn began to move and a muffled cry was heard.  
  
Both Elladan and Elrohir drew their bows and aimed them for the fallen orc.  
  
Not a second too soon, Elrohir let out a cry for all the elves to hold their fire. He had recognized the muffled noise to be the cry of a human child.  
  
He rushed over and quickly rolled the orc corpse off of a small frightened child. Elrohir gently picked the still struggling child up.  
  
"Hush tithen pen" Elrohir whispered soothingly in elvish.  
  
"Who is this child?" Elladan wondered aloud.  
  
"I know not brother, but let us ask him, he appears old enough to speak, and understand" Elrohir answered his twin's question.  
  
Elladan took the quieted human boy from his brother's arms. The boy made a small mew of protest at being taken from his saviors arms, but Elladan quickly quieted him. "Can you tell me your name little one?" Elladan asked the small boy in a quiet voice.  
  
The boy just looked at him and Elladan noticed the mithril colored tears that leaked out of the boys large silver eyes. "F father?? M mother??" the boy asked quietly as he began to squirm to see around the elves that surrounded him.  
  
The twins eyes met in shared sadness for a moment. "Can you tell us your parents' names? That would help us find them." Elrohir asked softly. Both the twins knew that it was unlikely that the young boys parents had made it through the attack, they had only found a small handful of survivors so far, and there was little hope of finding many more.  
  
Suddenly the boy caught sight of something that made him struggle against his rescuers even harder, his parents' bodies. "FATHER, MOTHER" he screamed, as tears poured down his dirty face.  
  
The two elves turned and saw what the little boy saw, Arathorn and Gilrian.  
  
"They were your parents little one?" Elladan questioned softly. If this was true then he now held the only heir of Islidur left in this world.  
  
The boy nodded shakily. "Oh dear" whispered Elrohir. He really felt for the small boy. It was horrible to lose a parent but even worse to witness them die and brutally at the hands of orcs at that.  
  
Elladan gripped the young human a little tighter. "I am sorry little one, you will return with us to Rivendell, there you will meet our father he will help you." Elladan told the child softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For one so small, you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us can't be broken  
  
I will be here don't you cry  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elladan and Elrohir both whistled for their horses and prepared to ride for Rivendell.  
  
"Wait!" a soft voice cried. Aragorn squirmed out of Elladan's firm grip and walked to where the elves where burying his parent's bodies. "Goodbye" he whispered too soft for any mortal to hear, but the twins picked up the soft words of farewell from a son to a parent.  
  
It was that moment that both vowed to always be there for that small child. It was truly amazing to witness such strength in one so small, and both vowed that this one would suffer no more after this. If he had no more kin they would beg their father to take the young one in. They would be his brothers, and his protectors. After having said good bye to his parents Aragorn walked back up to the elf that had introduced himself as Elladan earlier and stated he was now ready to go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart  
  
Always  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lord Elrond sat in his study thinking about the events of that evening. His sons had returned from their hunt with the news that Arathorn's camp of Rangers had been attacked by orcs and that Arathorn and his wife were both slain and they had the only remaining heir of Islidur with them.  
  
Elrond had seen to the boy, made sure he was well, fed, and then given a room to sleep for the night. The poor thing, he was only 3 and now he no longer had a family. It was after Aragorn had gone to bed that the twins came to their father with their idea. They wanted to adopt Aragorn, after all he needed a home, and he was family, even if it was distant.  
  
Elrond found himself, much to his surprise, liking the idea of taking in the young human. It was obvious that both Elladan and Elrohir had fallen in love with the small being, and Imaldris would be the safest place for the heir to the throne of Gondor to grow up. Also he too had been impressed with the boy's maturity. So, Elrond had said yes, Aragorn would be raised in Rivendell and known to the outside world as the son of Elrond until he was ready to know is true past and his true heritage.  
  
Elrond then left his study and headed for his chambers, which were just down the hall from Aragorn and the twin's chambers. As he passed Aragorn's door he heard a slight whimpering and rustling noise. Curious, Elrond opened the door to Aragorn's room and saw that the small child was caught up in the throws of a nightmare.  
  
The elven father's heart reached out to the small boy and he sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to wake the child.  
  
"Aragorn? Aragon? Wake up tithen pen it is alright, you are safe" Elrond whispered comfortingly.  
  
It was at that moment that Aragorn shot up and screamed in fright. Elrond easily caught the small boy and held him close.  
  
Elrond held him until he was no longer shaking from fear, then the elven lord pulled back and looked at the small boy. "Would you like to tell me what your nightmare was about?" he asked gently. All Aragorn could do was shake his head and mummer "scary". Then he began to cry, huge sobs that wracked his small body.  
  
Elrond's heart was then lost completely. He unconsiously took the very same vow the twins had, he would protect this boy, and raise him as his own, not just as an orphan but as his son. He then took his son into his arms and lulled the child back to sleep with an elvish lullaby that he used to sing to the twins when they were younger.  
  
From the doorway two figures smiled at the scene before them. Their father was singing their little brother to sleep while he held him gently in his arms. It truly was a heartwarming sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel  
  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
  
We're not that different at all Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
  
They'll see in time, I know  
  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
  
They'll see in time, I know  
  
We'll show them together  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few years later  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A six year old Estel ran to his ada's office. He knew that Elrond and the twins were in their talking about something or other. He quickly burst through the doors and ran directly for Elrond's lap.  
  
"Estel! What is the meaning of this?" Elrond demanded as Estel burst through the door without knocking. However he could get no more out as the small child flung himself into Elrond's lap and sobbed into his father's chest.  
  
Elrond's eyes and tone softened considerably at this. "Estel? Ion nin? What is the matter?" he asked gently as the twins got up from their seats and made their way towards their father and little brother.  
  
"They made fun of me again" Estel whimpered softly. "They said I wasn't really your son, and that you couldn't really love me" he finished between hiccups.  
  
"They said I was just a silly, stupid, clumsy adan." he sobbed.  
  
Elrond tightened his grip on his youngest and both Elladan and Elrohir looked ready to kill at this new information.  
  
"Shh" Elrond whispered comfortingly "Who told you these things? Why would you believe them??" Elrond questioned. "Your brothers and I love you very much! I could love you no more even if you were my son by birth." he finished.  
  
"Yes, tithen gwador we love you very much, and you are a part of our family, no matter what you are." Elrohir added softly.  
  
"You could be a dwarf and we would still love you because your you little Estel" Elladan finished.  
  
"But why am I different from you ada and El'hir and El'dan?" Estel questioned after a few moments. "I'm slower, and I don't have pointy ears, and, and I'm just different!" he finished.  
  
"Yes you are different Estel, you are human, but that does not mean we are not also the same." Elrond explained gently. "Do you not have feelings? Do you laugh?" he questioned. At Estel's nod he continued, "Do you cry?" another nod, "Can you love?" again a nod. "Do you fear?" nod. "Well then we are not all that different are we? I assure you all elves do all those things. It is the heart of a being that counts Estel, not appearance or abilities, remember that my son, always. The others will come to understand that in time, you will see. We may not always be here Estel, but we will always be with you, no matter where you are, or what you are doing our love for you will always be there. Remember your time with us and the love we all share and no matter what destiny has in store for you, you will never be alone, I promise." Elrond finished.  
  
Then the twins pressed in with their father and gave an all around group hug to show the little one he was loved, and indeed part of their family.  
  
Years later that was a moment that Aragorn son of Arathorn looked back upon as he was crowned the king of Gondor after the war of the ring. He knew that it was his families love that had gotten him through everything and that had helped him reclaim what was his. His father had now sailed to the undying lands but Aragorn knew he would always have his love, and that he would always in his heart be Estel son of Lord Elrond of Imaldris.  
  
The End  
  
*runs and hides in fear* 


End file.
